The Misadventures of Kevin the Head: Episode 2
Coffee Bust is a fanfiction episode made by JohnGojira. It i the second episode of the comedy series, The Misadventures of Kevin the Head. Storyline The Misadventures of Kevin in “Coffee Bust” Outpost 32, Antarctica In the destroyed Monarch Facility, Kevin was chilling with Ichi and Ni. He was sticking his forked tongue out to catch snowflakes while Ichi and Ni were reading the newspaper, sour expressions on their faces. “You’re gonna do that all day?” Ni asked Kevin exasperatedly, his attention now on Kevin. Kevin, turning to Ni, replied with a confused, “Uuuuuuuuhhhh...” “Yep, just as I thought,” Ni said with a sarcastic tone. Ichi then looked up from the newspaper. “Eh, anyone down for doing something?” he asked. Kevin thought maybe this was an opportunity to see if he could finally sell his fellow heads on an idea he had tried and failed to sell them on before. Kevin immediately stopped catching snowflakes and turned to Ichi, blurting, “Ooh ooh! How about we go to Starbucks!” Ichi sharply glared. “Aw, come on, we never gooo,” Kevin pleaded. “Starbucks! Starbucks! Starbu-“ “Alright,” Ichi said. “I could go for a Latte anyway. Well, come on guys.” With that, Ghidorah flew up into the air. A few moments later... Ghidorah was sitting at Starbucks. Kevin got a Frappuccino, Ni got a Mocha, and Ichi got a Latte. Some music played faintly in the background. While Ichi and Ni were sipping, Kevin sucked down his Frappé. When it was empty, Kevin was slurping to get the last of the Mocha. Ichi and Ni winced as he did this. They both turned and glared. Ichi hissed at Kevin, who’s head nearly jumped in surprise. “It’s finished,” Ichi said. “Stop slurping.” “Uh oh,” Kevin said suddenly. Ichi then looked concerned. “What?” he said. “Did we forget to lock the door? Did we drop the keys?” “No,” Kevin replied, with a hint of strain. “Brain freeze.” “Oh jeez,” Ni said facepalming with his wing. “Dang it Kevin,” Ichi said. “I told you not to drink it too fast, and what do you do?” Kevin then said, “I think I need to take a-“ “Kevin!” Ichi and Ni shouted. “Oh, alright,” Kevin said. “I just wanted to make it rhyme like it did a few seconds back in the episode.” Ichi didn’t reply, and just got back to his Frap. Kevin just looked around. Titanus Scylla was handing out Kaiju their orders at the front desk, and taking orders. Then he stared into space. Right then, Ichi finished his Frappé, and said. “Alright, is everyone finished?” Both Kevin and Ni nodded their heads. “Okay, time to go,” Ichi said. But just as Ghidorah stood up, Kevin noticed a very familiar radioactive lizard with dorsal spines at the front desk ordering coffee. “Um, Ichi?” He said pointing with his wing to Godzilla. “Oh shit,” Ichi said. “I wanna pound that guy’s face in,” Ni said angrily, but quietly so as not to let Godzilla hear. “Not a bad idea, Ni,” Ichi said with grin. “Let’s get him.” “We-w-e really doing this?” Kevin said looking worriedly at them. But they were already walking up to Godzilla. A bird caught Kevin’s attention. This prevented him from seeing the napkin that a Kaiju tossed onto the floor. His wing slipped on the napkin. They were thrust forward by the slick napkin. “Wooaah!” The three heads exclaimed. Ichi noticed they were sliding straight towards Godzilla. Kevin’s head was sticking outwards. “Kevin! Kevin! Look out!” Ichi shouted. But it was too late. Godzilla picked up his freshly made coffee and looked just in time to see Kevin slam into his coffee. It splashed all over the King of the Monsters. Kevin looked at Godzilla. Godzilla glared, dripping wet with coffee down to his chest, and cream spattered on his face. Kevin giggled, because it was a funny sight. Godzilla rubbed his eyes, and glowered at Kevin, his teeth showing. Kevin now grinned nervously. Godzilla let out a Skreeongk roar... Later, back at Outpost 32, Kevin grew back, and Ichi and Ni both had bandaids and swollen eyes. “Let’s do that again!” Kevin said after having popped back. Ichi and Ni both just looked at him in a way that said, “Really man?” ''Ending credits '''-Starring:-'' ''Kevin as Himself'' ''Ichi as Himself'' ''Ni as Himself'' ''-With:-'' ''Godzilla as Himself'' ''Titanus Scylla as Himself'' ''And some other Kaiju''''' Category:Fanfiction Category:JohnGojira's stories Category:Parodies Category:The Misadventures of Kevin episodes